What Should Have Been
by TheFox101
Summary: My version of events in the crystal cave with Katara and Zuko. Slight Zutara.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/n: A little something to get me through the finale last night (grrr). My version of events. Slightly Zutara.

* * *

Katara reached up to touch his face, the tips of her fingers brushing the edge of his scar.

"Maybe you don't have to be marked," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" he demanded, unsure where this was going.

"I have healing powers," she answered. "I could heal it for you."

"It's scar tissue," he said gruffly, jerking his head back a little, "it can't be healed."

She stepped back and for a moment Zuko thought he had said or done something wrong. Or perhaps it had been the look on his face when he was reminded of the relentless mark of his worthlessness seared into his skin.

Either way she reached into her tunic to pull out a small vial wrapped on a leather cord. The vial was blue and twisted into a swirl, and it had a kind of luminous blue glow to it.

"This is water from the spirit lake of the North Pole," Katara said slowly. "I've been saving it for something special. I think it could heal your scar…if you let me."

_Could it? _Zuko reached a hand up without thinking to touch his scar. He hated it and what it stood for and here was this girl – a person he had once been bent on hunting down – offering her help.

Slowly, as if he couldn't believe what was happening, he nodded.

Katara smiled and uncorked the bottle, making fluid motions with her hands to coax the water out. It followed her every command, reminding Zuko of a loyal dog wagging it's tail. She made the water wrap entirely around her hand and then placed it over his eye.

He had to control himself not to jerk back, both from the touch and the tingling sensation that went with it. Katara had a look of utmost concentration, focusing all her power on the water in her hand. Suddenly he heard a sizzle, then felt something like cool water rush down his face.

She took her hand away, her face calculating, and for one terrible moment he thought it hadn't worked. Then she smiled.

"Much better," she said.

She grabbed his hand and led him over to a pool of water where he could see his face. It was healed.

It was healed.

It was _healed. _

He had never felt this much happiness in his life. It practically exploded, like a fire. He yelled out and turned around, picking her up and swinging her around without caring about the consequences.

Zuko set her down, grinning. She looked at him for a second before bursting out in laughter.

He didn't even mind when the wall exploded outward and the Avatar stepped through.

"Katara!" the boy shouted, and she ran over to hug him excitedly.

Zuko, on the other hand, was face to face with his uncle.

"You have restored something that was lost, Prince Zuko," Iroh said, his face and voice unreadable.

Zuko smiled at him. "No Uncle, I've found something."

Iroh – understanding – smiled back.

The Avatar was already out the hole in the wall of the crystal cavern, ready to face down Azula. Katara hesitated before following. She turned around and caught his eyes as she glanced back. Both golden eyes unmarked by scars.

She smiled and followed Aang.

"So," a familiar and unwelcome voice said, "my brother and Uncle."

There was movement and Iroh was caught, trapped in a cocoon of crystals. "I knew Iroh was a traitor," Azula continued, her eyes cold, "but you, brother, are different. Today is a day for Fire Nation history, Zuko. You can restore your honor. Father will love you again. We can capture the Avatar tonight, Zuko. Victory will only come if we do it together."

"Zuko, do not listen to her!" Iroh argued, "You can make your own choice!"

"Uncle's right," Azula agreed, "You _can _make your own choice." Then she turned and walked down the hole the Avatar had gone down.

One of the two men she left behind saw the look of sudden decision on his face and smirked, heading off to follow Azula. He was stopped by Zuko's foot planted firmly in his back and a punch to his neck, knocking him unconscious. Before the other had time to react Zuko had a flame threateningly at his throat.

"Release my uncle," the banished prince commanded. Shaking, the soldier obeyed. He, too, was knocked out by Zuko's fist.

Iroh nodded, a look of respect on his face. "I am glad of the choice you made, nephew."

"So am I, Uncle," Zuko answered, feeling a new age dawning on him, as well as feeling the place of his former scar. He started off a brisk run down the tunnel, following the path Azula had taken.

"Now come, Uncle!" he called back, "Katara and the Avatar need our help."


End file.
